


Halloween 2023

by lunabelle



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He'd never looked so excited before in all the time she’d known him.  Andy's eyes were focused entirely on her, his gaze loving and warm as he held her hand.  He’d waited so long for this.  She knew without a doubt, he was going to be the most amazing father.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween 2023

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on tumblr as a more in-depth look into the day Jack was born.
> 
> (Special thanks to anotheropti for listening to me ramble while I was trying to get this done. :D)

_October 31, 2023 12:30 PM_

“Baaabe,” April whined as she twisted uncomfortably on the couch. No matter how many times she moved, she couldn’t seem to find a comfortable position. She blamed that mostly on her annoyingly large and intrusive stomach. “How much longer until the pizza gets here?”

Andy immediately put down the guitar he’d been strumming, and hurried to her side to readjust her pillows.

“Soon, babe,” he said. “I called them over a half hour ago.”

“They’re taking too long,” she complained huffily. “I mean, don’t they care that we’re in a cabin in the middle of the woods? We could starve out here.”

“I think that’s why it’s taking so long, honey,” he said soothingly, lifting her feet and sitting down on the other end of the couch. He rubbed her ankles slowly, massaging them the way he knew she liked.

“I hate being pregnant,” she muttered, glaring at the ceiling.

“Aw, you look so beautiful though,” he assured her. “Seriously, you’re so damn hot, you don’t even know.”

“Ew,” she wrinkled her nose. “How the hell can you think I’m hot when I look like I swallowed a stupid watermelon?”

“I dunno, it’s just true, is all…” Andy shrugged, working his hands up her calves and kneading up and down with his knuckles.

“Ugh, stop kicking me, demon child!” April growled, looking down at her belly with narrowed eyes. “It’s not cute anymore!”

“Honey—“

“Andy! Please, just let me be frustrated?” she said, looking at him with defeated eyes. “I’m tired, I’m grouchy, my back hurts, I have to pee but I don’t wanna move. I just wanna yell and be annoyed without anyone saying anything, okay?”

Andy closed his mouth and nodded, returning his gaze to April’s legs. She knew he had to understand somehow. Although, that didn’t stop her from feeling guilty whenever she lost her temper with him.

So, just like clockwork, her eyes filled with tears and her stupid hormones kicked into overdrive.

“Babe…” Andy got up to kneel in front of her, rubbing her hand. “Hey! C’mon, it’s okay! I know you’re just tired—you can get as mad as you want. Deal?”

“I’m s-so tired Andy!” she cried, her cheeks wet and shiny. “I’m tired and I’m hungry and I just—I’m just—I don’t know—and you—you’re so damn perfect. Why are you so perfect? W-why aren’t you getting annoyed with me?” she gasped, before tumbling forward into his arms and crying openly against his shoulder.

“Hey,” he whispered, rubbing her back. “I could never get annoyed with you, okay? Never. You’ve got our baby in there and that’s the most awesome, most incredible thing ever. So if you wanna yell at me, make me carry you to the bathroom to pee, feed you pizza with peanut butter on it…I’ll do all of it.”

April sniffed, nodding against his shoulder.

“And tonight’s Halloween, remember? We’re gonna dress up and go visit our friends…and walk around Pawnee freaking the kids out.”

“Can we still tell them I’m so fat because I eat little kids on Halloween?” April asked softly, tracing his jaw with her finger.

“Aw, honey, of course we can!” He kissed her softly on the lips.

The ringing of the doorbell startled the both of them, and Andy slowly stood, helping April back into a seated position on the couch.

“Pizza’s here!” he announced happily.

“Thank God,” April wiped her wet eyes with her sleeve. “Tell them they almost made a pregnant woman starve.”

 

_4:45 PM_

“Andy?” April called him from the cabin’s tiny bedroom. Stretching out on the bed had worked out much better than trying to get comfortable on the couch, so April decided to take a quick nap there instead. The “nap” had turned into a three-hour, rock solid sleep. Champion was stretched out beside her, his head resting protectively over her legs.

“What’s up babe?” Andy’s head appeared in the doorway.

“Can you please warm up the heating pad again?”

“Totally can.”

“Thanks, I—ugh…” April winced as she changed position on the mattress.

“Hey—you okay?” Andy was at the bedside in no time at all, his hand gently resting on her stomach.

“Yeah,” she muttered. “Just some cramps. Been getting them all day, but…that was a big one.”

“Okay…” Andy looked at her nervously, taking the heating pad in his hand. “You need anything else?”

“No,” she said softly, closing her eyes and pulling the blanket up. “Love you.”

“Love you,” he replied, looking back at her as he headed toward the kitchen.

 

_7:30 PM_

Something was off. April felt it from the moment she’d stepped down from the bed. The leftover pizza from dinner lay untouched on the dining room table as she paced in front of the kitchen sink, one hand grasping the counter for balance and the other clenched tightly in a fist.

Andy was busying himself by getting ready for their night of trick or treating, seeming unaware of anything out of the ordinary. April was just about to join him…and then it happened.

“Okay,” Andy dug through the bag of costume supplies they’d brought all the way from Washington DC. “So, we’ve got the wigs, the make up—obviously—the fake blood capsules, the stringy guts—“

“Andy…”

“The pointy teeth, the witches hat—“

“Honey…”

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I remembered to pack the zombie—“

“Andy!” April waddled over and clutched the back of the couch, her head bowed low. She rested one hand on her stomach as she felt a sudden blast of pain shoot down her middle and through her back.

Andy stopped what he was doing and stared at her.

“Babe,” she said slowly, gritting her teeth. “My…um…I think…” she pointed to the floor by her feet, where a puddle of liquid had formed.

“April, it’s okay if you accidentally peed your pants. I mean, I get it—“

“No, Andy—my water just broke!” she gestured to the floor frantically.

“Your—“

“The baby’s coming,” she pointed to her stomach.

Now it was Andy’s turn to clutch the couch. She watched his face pale as he tried to maintain his footing.

“W-what? Are you sure?” he looked down at the floor as though he might suddenly understand better. “I thought—the doctor said—“

“I know, it’s too soon,” April nodded. “This is three weeks too early, but it’s happening.” She breathed slowly and deliberately, trying to remember what the stupid baby book said about going into labor. It was as though her brain had gone blank…nothing was coming to her.

Something must’ve clicked in her husband’s brain at least, because suddenly he was behind her, gently leading her to the front door.

“April, let’s go,” Andy said, completely in a panic at this point. “C’mon, we have to go to the hospital.” He grabbed her coat and held it open for her, shaking it frantically as April stood unmoving. “Honey! Come on!”

“Andy!” she took a deep breath as another crippling pain ripped through her. “First I need to change into dry clothes, and then I have to get ready.”

“Get ready?” Andy looked around helplessly. “No, no, I have the emergency hospital bag, so we’re all set. Oh man, thank God Leslie told us to bring it—“

“No,” she shook her head, suddenly calmer. She could do this. She had to. “I mean, I have to _get ready.”_ She shook the bag of costume props before heading back into the bathroom.

“WHAT?”

April stood in front of the mirror, carefully applying the face paint. Andy stood behind her with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Honey, is this really what you should be doing?”

“Andy,” she turned to him, her face half covered in white paint. “Our baby’s probably gonna be born tonight. _Tonight._ This is the most important day of the year. Of course this is what I should be doing.”

“Okay, okay,” Andy began to pace, running his hand through his hair. “It’s okay, it’s fine…we’re okay.”

“Andy…”

“Baby…our baby…tonight…halloween—“

“Babe, calm down,” April smiled, adding the finishing touches. She definitely looked like a zombie, or a ghost at least, so mission accomplished. “Look, I’m all ready.” She smiled, before doubling over and clutching the wall for support. “Ugh, contraction…”

“How close are they now?” Andy asked, slinging the hospital bag over his shoulder.

“Close,” she muttered through clenched teeth. “Oh…wow, this hurts.”

Andy took her hand in his and hurriedly led her to the door.

“Okay, we’re all set. Champion has plenty of food and water. I have the bag—“

“Wait!” April grabbed his arm, looking around. “Where’s my other bag? The one with all my stuff? The Johnny Karate bobble head? The mini guitar? The picture of us—Andy! We can’t leave without that bag.”

“Oh, you’re right!” Andy brought his hand to his forehead before hurrying back to the bedroom. He returned a moment later with a second, slightly larger bag. “Got it!”

April smiled, pulling him down by his jacket to give him a quick kiss. “This is really happening, isn’t it?” she whispered, taking a deep breath.

“Yeah, it is,” Andy ran his thumb across her cheek. “I’m so freaking excited, honey. You have no idea.”

 

_8:00 PM_

“Andy,” April paced back and forth in the delivery room, her hand on her lower back as she tried to take her mind off the pain. “Tell me something to distract me.”

“Uh…I saw some chips in the vending machine in down the hall,” he pointed toward the door. “They made me super hungry, and—“

“Why did I ever think this was going to be amazing?” April interrupted, shaking her head. “Seriously, what part of me thought labor was going to be creepy and fun, and—UGH, MY GOD,” she leaned heavily against the wall. _“Why is this kid doing this to me?”_

“Hey, I’ve got you,” Andy rubbed her back, handing her a cup of ice chips. “You’re doing great, honey.”

“You did this to me,” April grumbled, pointing a finger at him. “You and your Dwyer DNA…this kid probably has a huge head, or—or something, because this is just torture.” She took another deep breath as a much larger contraction hit. “Hand…b-babe, help…” She started to shake, and for the first time, April was genuinely scared.

Andy grasped her hand, holding tightly until the wave passed. “Okay, good. Good job, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you,” he whispered, tucking some hair behind her ear. “You’re doing so great. You—are you shaking?”

She nodded, hugging her arms to her chest. Andy immediately wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

“I have no idea how to do this,” she whispered. “What if I _can’t_ do this?”

“Of course you can,” Andy nodded, kissing her head. “You can do anything, remember? Aren’t you the same amazing wife of mine who was putting on zombie makeup in the bathroom an hour ago?”

She still had it on, too. If she hadn’t been in so much pain, she would’ve loved to have gotten a better look at the people staring as they walked into the hospital.

“Yeah,” she nodded, trying to smile. She could feel another contraction starting up. “I think I’d better lie down.”

Andy helped her onto the bed. Pulling up a chair beside her, he took her hand. “I love you,” he smiled. “You’re gonna be so amazing.”

“I love you too,” she replied. “Just…promise you won’t go anywhere.”

“Babe, I promise. I’m not going _anywhere.”_

 

_11:40 PM_

_“Let’s do this.”_

The chorus of that ridiculous song rang out in the background. Perfect music to welcome their little monster into the world. She felt the pressure and gritted her teeth, focusing all her energy into pushing. Andy’s hand never left hers, not even for a second, but he watched every bit of it with wide, amazed eyes.

“Good!” Dr. Saperstein nodded. “Very good! Now we’re getting somewhere. Here comes another one.”

“You’re amazing, babe. So, so amazing…” Andy whispered, giving her hand a squeeze. “You’re doing so great.”

“Ugh…I don’t feel great,” she bit back a yell and squeezed her eyes shut.

The pain was excruciating, and April almost wished she hadn’t decided to go all natural on this whole thing. _Why the hell did she think that was a good idea, anyway?_ Either way, it was too late to turn back. She yelled through the next contraction, nearly breaking Andy’s hand in the process.

“Good, good…” Dr. Saperstein gestured a nurse over. “Get the receiving blanket ready, please. We’ve got a baby on the way.”

 

_11:58 PM_

The minutes ticked by, each contraction more painful than the last. April honestly didn’t think she could keep this up much longer. Her hair and skin were soaked in sweat, so much so that even a damp towel wasn’t helping. The paint on her face felt uncomfortable and foreign now. Their little hellion was making this as difficult as possible on her, and she started to wonder why she even agreed to this whole ordeal in the first place.

Then she saw Andy’s face, and she remembered _exactly_ why she agreed to this.

He’d never looked so excited before in all the time she’d known him. Andy’s eyes were focused entirely on her, his gaze loving and warm as he held her hand. He’d waited so long for this. She knew without a doubt, he was going to be the most amazing father.

“Hey, you ready to be a daddy?” she asked, squeezing his hand.

“I’m so ready,” he said softly, kissing her palm. “Babe, you look beautiful.”

April could only smile for a moment before she screamed. It felt like everything from her stomach down was on fire.

“Okay, here we go!” Dr. Saperstein announced, leaning forward. “Dad, you come over here. This baby’s ready to make an appearance!”

Andy obeyed, standing by April’s feet. He took a deep breath, nodding frantically.

“Ms. Ludgate, I can see the baby’s head. I’m going to need you to give me a big push, and that should do it. Okay? Ready to meet your baby?”

April nodded. She’d never been _more_ ready.

“Push!”

That scream was probably the most agonized in her entire life. The pain was crippling…she felt like she was going to split in half. Then, just like that, it was over. The pink, wailing, beautiful little baby was lifted high into the air, and April fell back against the pillows, exhausted.

“What a beautiful baby boy!” Dr. Saperstein exclaimed, holding their son up. “And a loud, healthy one, too!”

_A boy._

April immediately turned to look at Andy. Unsurprisingly, he already had tears running down his cheeks. She expected nothing less from him.

Finally releasing her hand, Andy held both sides of her face and leaned in to give her a kiss. “I love you so much,” he whispered, before kissing her again.

“Love you too,” April replied. Her voice was shot and her heart was pounding through her chest, but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

“Here we go…” It was only when Dr. Saperstein rested their son on April’s chest that she finally broke. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she placed a shaky hand on the baby’s head.

“Oh…hi baby,” she whispered. “Hi…shhh…”

Hearing her voice, their son’s crying calmed to a whimper. Andy wiped his eyes on his sleeve and leaned down beside them.

“Hi buddy,” he said softly, placing his hand over hers. “Oh my God, I can’t believe you’re here…”

“Someone wipe this stuff off my face,” April muttered, not tearing her eyes away.

As one nurse hurried over with a warm towel, another arrived to take their son to be cleaned.

“Babe, you’re amazing,” Andy said softly, wiping the paint off her face. “I can’t—you just—amazing…” 

April took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Nothing could’ve prepared her for the emotional overflow she was experiencing in that moment. No book, no lecture, no pamphlet…it was just her, the love of her life, and the new little being they’d created. Nothing could _ever_ compare.

“For an early baby, he’s a good size,” the nurse smiled, returning with their son. “He’s got quite a head on him…good job, Mommy.”

“Thanks,” April mumbled, reaching for her baby and pulling him close to her chest. She couldn’t get over how small he was. Just this little defenseless thing that would be entirely dependent on her and Andy. “He’s perfect.”

“He’s perfect,” Andy echoed.

April saw the happiness in his eyes. Everything he’d ever wanted was right in front of him.

“Babe,” she lifted their son, gesturing for Andy to take him.

As he took the newborn into his arms, April watched Andy’s eyes change, softening as he stared at his baby boy. She felt ridiculous for even questioning herself now. This was all that mattered.

“Andy,” she tugged at his shirt, already feeling the sleep creeping up on her.

“Hmm?” Andy turned, his eyes shining.

“I love you,” she smiled.

“I love you so damn much,” he grinned.

 

_November 1, 2023 3:30 AM_

The room was quiet, the lights in the hallway dim. Two feedings, one dirty diaper, and plenty of crying later, their son’s first few hours of life had been anything but uneventful.

April relaxed against Andy’s chest on the bed, the two of them caught between dozing off and jerking awake every time the baby so much as whimpered. Every sound and every movement caused them to fawn over the infant with concern, shambling to try and figure out what he might need. Needless to say, April was exhausted, and so was Andy.

“Babe,” Andy whispered against her ear. “He’s asleep, I think.” 

“Yeah, he is,” she mumbled, too comfortable to move. “He’s full, so I think he’ll be out for a little while.” She wasn’t entirely surprised at their son’s healthy appetite…he was Andy’s kid, after all.

Andy ran a hand through her hair as April pushed closer, lost in the warmth of his body. “We’ve gotta give the little guy a name,” he mumbled.

“Mmhm,” she nodded against him, stifling a yawn. Honestly, they hadn’t thought much about names until now. Both she and Andy had come to a sort of silent understanding that a name would just come to them. “We will babe…tomorrow, I promise.” 

“He’s so awesome,” Andy added, taking a deep breath. “He needs a super awesome name…”

“The best name,” April agreed.

She could feel Andy’s breathing even out against her neck, already passed out cold. Smiling, she took one more peek at the tiny baby beside them, before giving in to an easy, peaceful sleep.

 

_5:50 AM_

When her eyes fluttered open to the sound of Andy’s voice, April instinctively looked to her left to check on her son. A new type of panic rose up in her chest upon seeing the empty basinet. She was literally about to yell to Andy that their baby was missing, when she saw him. Holding their son with his back turned to the bed, Andy was speaking very softly, unaware that she’d even woken up. Instead of saying anything, April leaned back and listened.

“I can’t wait to show you everything, buddy. There’s so much you’ll get to see.” He bounced his arms gently, and April bit back a smile. He already looked like a natural.

“You and your mommy are the most important things in the world,” he whispered, kissing his son’s head. “I’ll always be there to protect you…I promise. I love you so much.”

The baby squirmed in his blanket, emitting little whines as Andy walked him around. April sat up, now fully awake and ready to take over. For now, she was the only one who could feed him…and that was a bond she was extremely proud of.

“Oh, you’re hungry huh?” Andy said, turning around. “Well, let’s get you fed.” When he saw that April was awake, he stopped short and smiled. “Honey! I didn’t know you were up,” he carefully placed the baby in her arms, and hoisted himself up beside her.

“Yeah,” she smiled, unbuttoning her shirt. “Just got up.” She stroked the fine hairs on the baby’s head as he ate.

“I was just telling him how awesome he is,” Andy placed his hand on top of hers as he watched, punctuating his words with a kiss. “and how he’s got the best mommy in the world.”

“And the best daddy,” she added.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, lost in mutual love for the tiny infant as he finished his breakfast. There was no feeling quite like this one, that much April knew.

“We’ve got to name him, Andy,” she said, glancing at the card on the basinet. Currently, it simply read, “Baby Dwyer,” along with his weight and length.

“You’re right honey…as soon as I get back from checking on Champion, we’ll work on the name thing.”

“As much as I like ‘Baby Dwyer,’” she grinned, grasping Andy’s hand, “he needs a real name.”

 

_3:30 PM_

“Jack,” April said softly. “I love it.”

“Me too,” Andy said.

The three of them were sprawled out on the bed. Andy held Jack in one arm while his other was wrapped tightly around her, pulling her close to his chest.

“That’s right, baby,” April smiled, as Jack cooed softly in Andy’s arms. “You’re our little jack o’lantern.”

 

_November 2, 2023 12:00 PM_

As they drove home from the hospital, Andy couldn’t help but check the rearview mirror every few seconds. Both April and Jack had been out cold since leaving the hospital. He wasn’t surprised…it’d been an eventful few days for all of them. They were finally heading home—or their Pawnee home, at least—and Andy couldn’t have been more excited.

Only a year ago, April had been completely on the fence about having kids. So much so that Andy had pretty much given up on the idea. If someone were to have told him what a difference a year would make in their lives, he surely wouldn’t have believed them. Yet here they were, the _three_ of them. A real family…a real team.

This was _everything_ he’d ever wanted in his life, and it was absolutely perfect.


End file.
